The invention concerns an improved window, the casement of which is pivot-hung in its associated frame.
Double glazing as well as triple glazing windows have been developed lately, in which the window panes are treated to prevent strong heat radiation from entering through the glazing. Instead, part of the heat radiation, it reflected back into the atmosphere. In this manner is has become possible to prevent powerful sunlight to heat the premises in a building excessively during the summer, with resulting economy of for instance the energy required to operate an air conditioning system. In many cases it has also become possible to do without Venitian blinds.
However, as summer progresses into autumn and winter, the conditions are the opposite ones. During this period it is desired to prevent heat from the heated premises from radiating through the windows and into the atmosphere.